This invention relates generally to building construction form systems and, more particularly, to building construction form systems for forming foundations and the like.
Concrete foundations have typically been constructed using expensive reusable forms. These forms have typically been heavy and extremely labor-intensive to assemble. Various other form systems have been proposed to reduce construction expense. These systems typically reduce labor costs and expense through the use of light and inexpensive materials that can be left in place after concrete or other building materials are poured into the form system.
Although effective, these alternate systems are not without drawbacks. Typically, these designs require parts that are formed by injection molding, which is an expensive process requiring expensive tooling. Injection molding has also limited the practical length of the parts that can be produced to around nine feet. These relatively short lengths increase labor costs by increasing the number of connections required in the assembly process.
Previous designs have generally required complex shapes and relatively complex assembly procedures. This complexity increased training costs and decreased efficiency while workers learned to use the system. Further, this complexity increased tooling costs.
Leveling the top of the form has also been difficult and labor-intensive with previous designs. It is critical to have a level foundation upon which to build, yet prior art designs have generally not provided a convenient way of achieving a level configuration.
Another important design criterion concerns connection to abutting pieces and the ability to form corners without requiring complex pieces produced by labor-intensive operations. Previous designs have necessitated the use of special pieces which increase tooling costs and increase the complexity of the design. Further, appropriate inventories of each of the pieces had to be accurately established to avoid costly delays midway through the project as more pieces of a certain type were purchased and transported to the job site.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel building form system and apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved form system and apparatus that provides attachment surfaces to which drywall can be coupled to meet existing building code requirements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a form system that is easy to use and that reduces training costs by eliminating numerous special use pieces required by many previous designs.
It is yet another object of the invention to reduce time and effort required to set up a building form system by eliminating the need for scaffolding or other above ground framework for erection of form systems of substantial height.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel building form method and apparatus using substantially vertically oriented support members that perform both panel retention and system reinforcement functions.
It is a further object of the invention to eliminate complex exterior bracing formerly necessary to prevent the form system from bulging as liquid building material is poured into the system.
It is a further object of another preferred embodiment of the invention to provide a novel method of erecting a substantially vertically oriented form system and apparatus by installing panels and support members individually from ground level along tracks provided by the invention.
It is a further object of another preferred embodiment of the invention to provide an improved method of installing a component between interior and exterior panel alignments of the form system, without the need to disassemble the form system, by raising an individual panel vertically from the ground level.